Love expectations
by Glorioux
Summary: Victorian era. One stolen at birth, the other hidden thru adoption, find some unions are destined by mating laws. War torn Wizarding London, Draco and Hermione aren't who they seem, their love cannot be stopped by lies and old hatreds. Draco will find he is something not expected, and Hermione will face her own fears.
1. Setting the stage

Disclaimer JKR = Empress of Pottermore.

Special warm thanks to Amethyst18 for beta-ing the initial work. I hope you like it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thanks to my wonderful Savva for being such a loyal friend.

I wrote this for a challenge. I have changed and expanded the text since the first publication. It is all written, it just needs to be published. It is now expanded and contains new situations. I posted two days ago, but left a crucial paragraph in, and felt it was better to repost it.

Something for you all to read while I take care of RL and write the other stories

The prompt was Pip and Estella from Great Expectations from Charles Dickens. I was trying to figure out for days how to make it fit. And this is what I came up with, a loose Magical interpretation of the story, with a few magical creatures. It is not intended to be a big mystery; after all, I followed the original plot to some extent. It has plenty of romance, jealousy, intrigue, nasty ginger heads, werewolves, lace, crinolines and tight breeches.

It has a good ending for all the "Good guys."

It does content mature content, so heed with caution if you are reading this. I hope you enjoy it.

**HG~DM**

**Setting the stage**

**The players **

While the industrial revolution was going full steam ahead, England's Magic folk were fighting fierce bloody war over ideologies. It was fueled by the desires of a Dark Lord for power and dominance.

The war was fought between the wizards who advocated blood supremacy and the use of Dark magic, and the opponents to both those practices who followed the way of the Light.

The Light faction won this time around. The war had ended when the Dark Lord was killed by the Ministry's Aurors; and now Magic England was free once again. Nevertheless, the after-quakes resulting from the long war were felt across the land for years to come.

These were hard times for many Wizarding families; indeed the war had left many orphans and had destroyed many lives. The fact that the parents might have been supporters of the Dark Lord made it very difficult to adopt one of the orphans, there were stringent rules as to who could adopt one.

The rules represented the Ministry's ongoing efforts to discourage the adoptions, and to punish the Death Eaters on their offspring. It was an erroneous concept which promoted the ill treatment of innocent children. The idea of children paying for their parents' sins was just bad policy; one which in turn would breed another cycle of discontent and future conflicts. Humanity never learns.

As in the course of other conflicts, innocent wizards and witches were being falsely accused of being sympathizers of the Dark for one reason or another. These were, indeed, dangerous times for all those suspected supporters of the Dark Lord; who where persecuted, found, and deported to Australia or New Zealand; the ones deemed extremely dangerous were sent to Azkaban to face the Kiss.

Towards the end of end of the war significant events to this story began to unfold.

It was a dark night when Narcissa Black Malfoy went into labor. The nasty electrical storm raging outside made travel nearly impossible, and Lucius Malfoy, her husband, was stranded for days. Both Malfoys were former supporters of the Dark Lord.

The weather made the ensued drama possible. Because of it, Narcissa' husband was not at home when she gave birth, but Bellatrix Lestrange, her sister, was. The sisters had been at odds with each other since the Malfoy financial backing for the Dark Lord had stopped, and Lestrange blamed the lack of funding for the war being lost to the Light.

The storm dragged on for days, hail, thunder, and high winds kept both Healers and Lucius away. Narcissa succumbed to an unusual parturient fever and died within two days. Bellatrix took the babe, casted a light glamour over the child to make sure it could not identified and called Kreacher, her trusted house-elf; he was to take the child away to an address only known to both.

The man read the note and did as he was told. At the Manor the baby was substituted with a dead infant. Those were abound and easy to find. When Lucius arrived, he found a dead wife, and a dead infant.

Narcissa's lover, who was also her baby's father, was unable to be with her in her last moments. When he found out she had died, he felt as if his heart had died with her. He was embittered over his lacks of rights, and he was justified. He had received an early notice from her in the Floo. He was told that the babe had been born beautiful and healthy. Rumors about Bella killing the child ran all over the place. He knew that had he been there, the child would had lived, and maybe even his beloved Narcissa.

At the end, all he could do was to go to the funeral and just be an attendee. He was not even allowed to kiss her goodbye. Lord Malfoy's hands had been tied; although he wished something else could have been done.

Malfoy he had problems of his own, and within months had to flee being wrongly accused of loyalty to the Dark Lord. Survival, not fairness was his goal during his last months.

Sirius Black was a humanitarian who had found home for many of the babies and the young children. For the older ones, he funded, or found scholarships for them to attend Hogwarts. People would often leave orphans outside of his home. He had done it more than once, he would take the little ones, the ones too young for Hogwarts, to people who would take good care of them.

The young solicitor helped those in need, and was ready to do whatever necessary to save a life. He was known a just and fair Wizard, and some might had even considered him an altruist.

A young witch falsely accused of murder, was on her way to Azkaban when Sirius Black, her solicitor, was notified and had rescued her. She stayed and worked for Sirius while she hid. She applied glamour to alter her appearance, and changed her name to Molly, it was safer.

So one day, Black came to Remus Lupin, his best friend, with an urgent request, "Remus I need you to help me, you must take one of my wards; this one is especial, and I can only entrust him to you."

Remus had to marry the sister of an acquaintance in order to keep the child. She was a muggle born, and none too nice. His wife pretended to be the child's older sister. Orphans of the Dark Lord's supporters would end up in horrible institutions, therefore, it was best to be on the safe side and erase any trails.

If he wished to raise a child, he would have to either marry a woman with a child, or have one with his wife; as a registered werewolf it would have been nearly impossible to adopt one of the orphans.

Remus couldn't care less how his wife felt about him; he no longer believed in love, but he loved little Draco and all was well for now. His Muggle wife was one nasty-cold-fish.

The boy's was given the name of Draco Phillip, and Remus last name, Lupin. He also casted a glamour on Draco Phillip Lupin, to change the color of his eyes to match his, and made his hair sandy brown. Remus loved the toddler; he now had a young one to love and a reason to live.

Sirius Black seemed to be at the heart of everything. He was a solicitor with a large clientele. Ursula Nott Havisham was one of them. Her story was every bride's worse nightmare. Her fiancé had been nothing but a fortune hunter, who was in a complicated arrangement with another witch. The scoundrel's only affection was Ursula's vault.

She was left on their wedding day with all the guests waiting and no groom in sight. The absent groom had managed to swindle a fairly large amount of Galleons which Ursula had entrusted to her beloved; and, alas, once he had what he wanted, i.e., the Galleons, he ran away with the booty and his lover. As for Miss Havisham, well, she broke down and bitterness consumed her soul. The wedding hall was put in stasis, all perfect and ready to go.

She casted a special charm on her wedding robes to keep them in perfect shape and never took them off. She casted _Scourgify_ for hygiene and slept and lived in the wedding robes.

She lived at Satis House with her two elves. Her brother gave her the brother and sister twin elves after his trips to Asia, and their names were Ying and Yang.

When she was around 55 years old, Miss Havisham called Sirius. Her wish was to make a child she had adopted, her heiress. The toddler's name was Hermione Estella Havisham. She was a beautiful little witch, vivacious, and had a full head of curly brown hair. Her plans were to make the child hate men and break their hearts as her own had been broken. She told Sirius that much.

Sirius thought the child was good for the bitter witch. He hoped a new life would bring her cheer and happiness. She was in great need of hope and affection in her life. After all, she was still quite rich, and maybe there was hope left for her. For a witch, she looked years older than her 55, and hopefully a young life would transform her.

After, he left the house, he made an urgent stop; he was advised to let sleeping dogs lie. Nothing could be done at the time but observe.

He hated the quantity of personal tragedies left on the wake of the nasty war. And wished he could mend all the broken hearts; maybe one day, maybe. He was hopeful that wrongs would be righted; he would personally see to it, if he could; always that if. The biggest roadblock were the power or enemies picked up along the way.

Next chapter: Our story begins.


	2. A boy gets in trouble

KKR owns HP.

Thanks to Savva, and to Amethyst18 for her beta work of the original.

This story is not a WIP it is written it is entirety. Things are not always as they seem and there are substantial changes.

Please review if you like it.

In a couple of chapters, there will be graphic depictions M rated.

* * *

**Chapter 1,**

**A boy Wizard gets in big trouble**

**Years later**

I was bored and restless that Christmas day, and didn't want to help my non-magical sister. It was hard to believe we were related, we did not look alike at all. Different mothers, I was told. My mother was a witch.

Her list of chores was never ending, mostly because she wouldn't allow the use of magic at home on the account she did not have any. Therefore, I was expected to help clean the house and fix the Christmas vittles. So it was that I decided to make myself scarce, and left the house to visit my mother's grave.

My parents had died during the last War, fighting against the Dark Lord. How I wished that I could remember my parents. My mother had been an Auror and my father had helped the war effort. My sister had married Uncle Remus, who now worked with the Muggles as their blacksmith. She needed some help raising me, and uncle Sirius had known my parents.

We did not have a lot of money. Uncle Remus was unable to get a good job because he was a werewolf. Something my sister didn't find out until after she married him.

My sister was mean and screamed a lot, and I had seen injuring her own husband over his inability to provide better for her. She would scream how Lily's husband used his evil magic to get rich, and he could not even do that. Lily was her sister, whom I was yet to meet. I wished that I was Uncle Remus' son; he was a good wizard, and it wasn't his fault he could not get a better job.

He told me that he had gone to Hogwarts. However, he had to drop out after fifth year for lack of money after his parents died accidentally and had been raised by an uncle, I had never met. He had been bitten when he was but a young child and the lycanthropy curse had ruined his chances. He also told me that his alpha wanted him to live with the pack after the war.

"Son, you are the pup I would have wished for. After the war, my maker, my alpha, asked me to go and live with his pack. However, I didn't want more commitments, and I would be expected to sire pups, something I had not desire to do at the time."

He had another wizard helping him at the shop. I did not like him very much. He fought on the side of the Dark Lord, but it had not been proved. ". He was a very tall, powerfully built, sinister man; he always had a scowl, and my uncle was the only one he associated with. He went by Fenrir, I didn't know his last name; his only good point was how he had stopped my sister more than once when she was dispensing one of her angry "corrections

A few months ago, she was in the middle of treating me with a particularly vicious caning; it was over the use of magic at home. I remember the fever and pain afterwards. I could not even scream anymore when Fenrir came in to stop her. He looked rather scary when he was angry, bigger and more brutish looking, and frankly dangerous.

"Don't you dare to ever again to raise a hand, or a strap, or a stick against him! You are never to touch him again; you are dirty filth, so dirty that your hands don't deserve to even get close to him. You are trash, and he isn't. If you so much as dare to touch him once again, you will wish you were dead." He had broken the stick in two with one finger.

Since that last warning, she had left me alone. That sentence never made sense to me, or at least not then.

That Christmas day was bitterly cold, and it was hard to see, the fog was rising from the marshes impaired my vision. The smell of death vegetation and the occasional stench of rotting animal carcasses made for eerie surroundings. It was the perfect time for a ghoul, or a suffering ghost to make their appearance. I shivered in scared delight.

Yes, I was a little scared and should have turned back. My thoughts soon found an even scarier proposition, a more probable and equally terrifying encounter; I just finished remembering stories of escaped convicts, and had decided to head back home when I saw him. There was a man out there, was he hiding?

"Come here you little scoundrel, "The man had a haughty, educated drawl, yet he appeared to be clothed in tattered rags. My mind worked fast, and my heart beat even faster, I could hear the loud beeps drumming inside my ears.

I knew he was a convict, maybe not a Muggle but a wizard from the last war; perhaps, he could be a Dark wizard, hence an adventure.

"What is your name lad?" the pale-hair man asked and observed me with interest. He put a hand on my shoulder, but I was not scared. He put a finger under my chin and moved my head from side to side. It was as if he was looking for something.

"My name is Pip, at your service." I quickly offered. I didn't tell him my first name or last name. I noticed that he was maybe a little older than Uncle Remus, and you could see that he was very handsome, an aristocrat, most certainly a Pureblood. His hair was, so blond it was white. Since that very day, I wished for pale tresses like his. He had hair to the middle of his back.

"I am Lucius Magwitch," he smirked and winked. I knew that he lied about his last name, but I didn't care. I liked him at first sight, and I figured out he was a convict, not that I cared. I dared to ask if he had been a supporter of the Dark Lord, and he nodded his head. "I was but not to the end."

I realized he now knew that I was wizard just like him.

"Boy, do you have a wand? May I borrow it? I will return it as soon as I am able."

"I am sorry, but I had no idea how to get you one. Both my uncle and his assistant carry theirs all the time. My sister is not a witch."

"That is rather unfortunate. I have escaped and been running for weeks. If I had a wand, I could go by my boarded home, and get enough funds to go to the continent. I have a great enemy. He will never leave me alone, not until I am dead. My only sin was to have stolen the witch he loved. His is my tormentor and has the power of the law." He appeared deflated after relating his woes.

"Sir, I wish I could help you. If I had a wand, or if I could find one, I would give it to you."

"You are a good lad. I have a child, about your age, but had never me my own flesh and blood, thanks to the jealous monster that will not leave me alone." Seeing such a distinguished wizard so defeated did something to me.

"Son, maybe you could find me food and drink, and maybe some warm clothes? If I at least could get rid of the chain," he pointed at the chain around his ankles, "that would be a start."

I was happy, "I could do that, my ankle has a special magical file to cut through magically warded chains."

I ran back the house. Found a large sac. I went into the pantry and got him some of the dishes cooked for the guests dropping in and even some biscuits. I also collected an old blanket, one of Remus old scarves, thick jumper, a pair of my uncle's socks, and mismatched discarded gloves. I knew that matched ones would be missed, a small bottle of wine and a bottle of mead, and at the last minute I saw individual meat and mince pies she had just taken out of the oven.

I had four galleons that Uncle Sirius had given me for my last two birthdays. I put them inside the sac that I had readied for him. I liked him a lot and had decided to help him escape. I wished that I had more to give him. Fenrir saw me coming out with the file, "Watch it pup, we all have enemies everywhere. Be careful whom you aid." He was ever so strange.

I hoped that we, Lucius and I, could cut the chains off, and maybe I would find a way to meet with him later wherever he went. Uncle Remus was not at home; my sister had sent him for last minute shopping, and I deemed it a good time to return.

Lucius was glad to see me and patted my head. We sat down, and after he had donned the warm clothing, we conversed. I gave him my woolen knitted cap. It was small, but it suitably stretched. He could use it more than I could.

"Dear Boy, if I am caught, I will be send to Azkaban, and a Dementor will suck my soul. If I am lucky, I will be send to do hard work to Australia or New Zealand. I need to find my beloved and my child, and try to escape with them."

He looked very sad, so I held his hand, and gave him my old kerchief to dry his tears. It had my initials stitched. My friend Luna Lovegood had given it to me for two Christmas ago. "Keep it sir, please, you will honor me." I was humbled to see such a great wizard crying. I made me want to fight against those after him. The follies of childhood, when we think we can do it all.

He bowed slightly as is I was his peer.

"Thanks my dear boy, I shall not forget all this kindness. I feel a strong kinship for you, and one day I will be able to repay it."

We talked for a while longer while we tried to cut the chain without success. I stayed with him, it was early in the day, and I would not be missed. I held his hand while he took a nap. He was very exhausted after all our efforts for naught to cut the chains without a wand.

I covered him with the blanket, and wished for me to be the child he was looking for, crazy notions; in my child's fevered imagination, I was the son of a great lord, and I would be the one to save him.

I touched his hair and while he slept I gave him a small kiss on his brow, as my uncle Remus still did to me once in a while. His face relaxed for a second, and my child' heart expanded with affection.

Lucius woke up; we talked some more, and he shared some of his story. He explained to me that he had changed towards the end of the war. He no longer supported the Dark Lord and was about to tell me more, when brooms appeared, a portentous cloud came down upon us, Aurors.

One of the Aurors spoke aloud; that he knew Lucius was obvious.

"Lucius stay where you are. You, lad, don't move, you stay there, "the Auror commanded me; I didn't do as told, and I ran after Lucius whispered, "Go lad, run. I shall never forget you."

I was crying for the convict, I had really liked him. I could still hear the same Auror, "Lucius, face it, you shall never escape me. You bloody bugger, you ruined my life. No more, the great lord of the manor, just another rotten Dark Wizard, and you will pay for stealing from me. My mission in this life is to ruin yours. I will not stop until you are dead."

I turned around to see if I could still see Lucius, all I could see was a tall ginger haired Auror with a great scar on his face. I decided to go back and try to help for Lucius, there had to be a way. I ran back, tears falling and further impairing my range of vision, I was being reckless when a large hand grabbed me, and another went over my mouth.

"Stay where you are, stupid pup, Lucius wouldn't want you to get injured. He would never forgive me if you were to get injured, and Remus would never talk to me again. You don't know who you are dealing with; Prewett is one bloody, sorry ass, and he has access to the Ministry's power. I wished I had realized what you were doing just a little earlier." I saw who was holding me. It was Fenrir.

"He framed Lucius, and one day he will pay for it. Make sure you will remember that Lucius told you the truth when he said he was innocent. He saw the light before many other of the Dark Lord followers did."

I wonder how long he had been hiding and listening to Lucius and I. He must have known it was futile to fight against so many Aurors. There were over ten to catch one wizard.

He held me back while I cried. He rubbed my back, to no avail, attempting to calm me. We saw them taking him away, pitiful quiet sobs tearing my heart; at least he had the flour sac I had given him. I could not even walk, my legs had given in. He lifted me as I weighted half a stone, and took me home. Fenrir, the nasty man had shown me that he cared about me. He was an enigma.

That had to be the worse Christmas of my life, I was weepy, and did not even care when my sister sent me to bed without pudding.

It happened after the widowed Mr. Dursley, and his equally rotund son "stopped" for a bit of Christmas cheer, and my sister discovered several meat and mince pies were missing.

That wasn't why I was punished, "At the very least it is good I gave to that poor family. It was an act of charity, to Mr. Dursley; I might have saved his life. He could have died from apoplexy after eating one more of the mince pies. Poor Dudley, he would never make as an orphan feeding his girth. So you see, my dear Petunia, I might have saved two lives." I made his observation with aforethought intent and malice, and not one bit of regret.

I hated her fawning over the roundish family. I could have sworn she fancied that Walrus of a man. She had never treated me with a 10th of the kindness. I was her own kin, and the only kisses and hugs, I had received in my young life had come from Uncles Remus and Sirius.

Fenrir and uncle Remus had to cover their mouths with napkins, their bodies shaking with mirth, while Vernon Dursley nearly had that forecasted apoplexy, if one was to guess by the purplish tone of his skin.

I went to bed dreaming of Lucius, and wished we had had more time together. I prayed fork him to be safe. And went to sleep with a smile thinking about the small Christmas present I had put inside of his pocket.

* * *

**-Next chapter: To meet a star.**

**Hermione Estella Havisham-**

A while later, the following year, I went with Uncle Sirius to _Satis House_ in town. I was apparently expected by the owner. I had no idea how this visit would forever change my life.

**A/N**

This story is all written, and it is short by my standards. There will be around 10 to 11 t more chapters.

As always, I love to hear from you. I do listen, and many times I have reconsidered the plot based on constructive suggestion.


	3. Meeting your future

Disclaimer. JKR, JKR JKR.

**Special warm thanks to Amethyst18 for beta-ing my work. I hope you like it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thanks to my wonderful Savva for being such a loyal friend.**

**Now we see more of Draco and Hermione.****Now we see more of Draco and Hermione.**

* * *

**-Satis House and Hermione Estella Havisham-**

I often dreamed of Magwitch, and vowed to find out his real name. I read the Prophet and looked at the library, but so far my efforts had been wasted, I was yet to find any information. I tried asking Fenrir.

"I am not at freedom to discuss what is not mine to divulge. Ask Remus, if he remains quiet, he must have his reasons for not telling you." That was it, nothing else. And he was not the type I could pester.

My sister kept mumbling something about freaks, and that I belonged in a curio shop. I was never really sure what she said. She was upset about the new broom Fenrir had brought me for Christmas that year. Uncle Sirius and his brother taught me to ride, and we were learning to play Quidditch with some of the orphans that lived with him until the new school term started.

Roughly one and a half years later my Uncle Sirius brought me an expensive set of robes, new trousers, and new shoes. He took me to the barber's and told me to be ready for an important visit the next day.

He came an hour before he supposed to arrive, just to make sure I was made sure I was properly dressed.

Once everyone made sure I look my best, we left. I went with Uncle Sirius to the Satis House in town. I was apparently expected by the owner. I Sided-along with him, and we arrived in an enclosed Apparating point. It was situated right in front of the house hidden in an unplotted alcove. I was in awe; we stood in front of a great elegant house.

A wrinkly old elf opened the gate; it was dressed in a black smock, right behind her a young witch followed. She was dressed in elegant witch's robes, had a great amount of hair half tied into a messy braid, and a large blue silk ribbon around it; however, what I noticed the most was her haughty attitude. She looked at me up and down, as if I was ridden with vermin. Who did she think she was?

"Lord Black, a pleasure to see you." And to me, "Boy, you can follow us." Indeed a nasty little witch.

Inside the mansion, a scary old witch was waiting to meet us. Her hair was long and white, I was told she was close to seventy, but she looked one hundred and twenty. Strangely enough, she was dressed in expensive and youthful wedding robes.

She sat in a rolling chair pushed by another old wrinkly elf with earrings. I later found out her name was Yang.

"Young man, it is important for someone in your situation to learn the value of work at a young age." I made a note of asking Uncle Sirius what was my situation. I had no idea, and just nodded my head pretending I understood.

"So, boy, I asked my dear Mr. Black to find me a suitable young wizard to keep Miss Estella happy. She has grown bored with an old witch and needs to learn her way around with young wizards. You will be paid; I will give your payment to Mr. Black to invest it for you." She observed to me.

"Maybe you will save enough to buy an apprenticeship, since you will certainly not attend a fine educational establishment. After all, there are no great expectations for wizards like you." I now know she had told me I was too poor, and I could not aspire to a better future. However I was a young wizard and I all I heard were a 'coin and play'.

I was to come to play with the beautiful, yet annoying young witch, her name was Hermione Estella, but the old lady preferred to call her Estella. I was informed that Estella meant star, and she shone in a firmament where I was not allowed to join. She was the young witch who opened the gate for us.

She was about my age. However, she was very small and delicate. Her hair was the color of the chocolate confections, with streaks of gold; it was an absolutely a mass of a wild curls, her eyes were light brown, her mouth pouty, and she had a few freckles in her pretty nose. She was as beautiful as the house was; well, she was much more beautiful. I must confess that I fell in love with Estella that very first time. Not Estella, I would soon be corrected.

"She is so dreary, I detest the name Estella that she insists upon, I would prefer my first name, Hermione, I was told by Lord Black, was the name my mother wished for me, and your name, boy?"

Little Miss Know-it-all with her wild curls and superior attitude asked me. Later I found out that she read all the time, and indeed, she really knew-it-all.

"Draco Philip Lupin, but I'd like to be called Pip if you don't mind, I prefer that name." I smirked, and she turned all shades of red after I winked my eye, as my Uncle Sirius does to all the nice birds.

"Pip is such a dreadfully common name, I rather fancy Draco, but Pip, it shall be." The young Miss was haughty and full of herself, she needed some manners.

She pursed her lips in a way I found irritating, and then I heard her say, "Mr. PIP, so common."

The little Miss Prim declared. That was her, even during play; she would talk down to me. Imagine my surprise that such haughtiness could come from her, when Uncle Sirius later told me she might be Muggleborn, but of course that was hearsay, and he couldn't ascertain it to be true. However, I also knew Uncle Sirius loved to trick me and tell me wrong facts. He would do it to test me in ways I didn't understand.

Regardless, it was too bad she was so stuffy, because she was very pretty . She did remind me of someone, but I could not tell who. There was something about her, something different, ah, yes, she was a witch, and I was a wizard that must have been it.

After that first visit, I often came to Satis house, just about every week and sometimes nearly everyday, to 'play' with Hermione Estella; but I liked the name Hermione better; and called her so, every time that Miss Havisham's wasn't within an ear's reach. I did not trust the old biddy; I didn't think she liked me too well.

One day she asked me, "Are you Lord Black's out-of-wedlock child? You remind me of someone but he assures me he is no relation to you. Only a dear friend to you uncle, what can you tell me?" I didn't answer; at the time I didn't know what she meant, and what was a wedlock? When I told Uncle Remus, he said she was a meddling old fool.

One day, Hermione was dressed in a pretty hat and purple dress, and I asked her if I would be allowed to kiss her. She looked at me as if I was a strange creature that had emerged from the fog. But I gave her a smirk which never failed to make her get mad at me, "I think you are afraid that you might enjoy it." I dared her.

"I'm not afraid of you. You, Pip, are but a child, and a male child at that. I do think that instead, you should fear me. I will grow to be devastatingly beautiful, and you shall never forget this day. I don't want to be responsible for your future pain. Kissing me might damage you for other witches, nobody will ever compare to me." She told me with such a serious mein that it was just too funny.

"My dear Hermione, I am not afraid to take such a chance, dare to be an unforgettable lady. " I dared her, amazed at such conceited statement.

"Very well, but make it fast, and not in the lips. Those belong to the lucky wizard I shall marry to break his heart. You will never be that wizard, because I like you, and I will not make you sad." She closed her eyes and pointed at her cheek. She appeared to be scared, her lips pursed as if she was eating a lemon, I nearly burst out laughing.

So it was, she allowed me to kiss her sweet cheek. And the lights around us shimmered. I didn't understand what was going on. She seemed equally surprised; her eyes appeared as if she had seen for the first time. We both were both just delighted.

I had never smelled such a delicious smell, I felt as if I could fly to the moon. She said her goodbyes, "My dear Pip, I might not be able to marry anyone else but you. I love your cologne, I shall never wash my cheek for the rest of my life. I can see Miss Havisham will be very disappointed in me. Now, I am afraid you will be the one breaking my heart." I didn't know if she was teasing me to make me suffer later on.

She gave me a very fast kiss on my hand, pulled her hanky and clean her lips and cheek and put her nose next to it. As if in cue I did the same. I was giddy with something. She turned around and gave a flashing smile, and skipped to the door where Miss Havisham waited with a sour look about her. I ran home to tell Uncle Remus. He had a knowing smile on his face.

"Why do you smile so?" I asked puzzled, while I inhaled the hanky, and Uncle Remus asked

"May I," Still no answering my question. I watched as he smelled the cloth as a dog, and said, "Yes, it is lovely." and then he answered.

"No particular reason, I just like to see you so interested in a young witch. Tell me more about your Hermione." He patted me on the head, and I told him all I we had done that day. I would always do that. He loved hearing about her. I had to repeat about the kiss business thrice, and called Fenrir so he could hear it. Who of course had to smell the hanky and he smelled the hand where she had kissed me. He was so strage. At the second time of my repeating the story to Fenrir he slapped his thigh and laughed with a vociferous noise.

"Remus, if you don't control the lad, he is going to marry, the young missy, when he is fourteen. Better get ready for grand-pups."" Petunia came to see what was all the racket, and we all quit laughing and talking. Fenir could not stand her, and he left as soon as she marched in.

After Fenrir left, and Remus waited for my sister, Petunia, leave the room again, he told me after giving me a small hug, but I held on to him and hugged very tight. "She sounds quite lovely. Little girls can be the joy of a father," he made that cryptic comment with some regret.

Our experience had been completely innocent. There was nothing sensual about it. It was just special. However someone did not agree with my assesment.

It was the next week, when I came for our playtime that Miss Havisham informed me it was time to say goodbye to Estella. She implied that we had grown much too familiar, and although too soon, it was time for Estella to be around her peers. She told me, I wasn't her equal, and before the damage was done, Estella must be sent away from me. My eyes were brimming with tears. I saw her as a mean, old, shriveled witch. A benefactor who refused to see the young woman she protected, to have a true friend and be happy.

Hermione was to attend a French academy, BeauxBatons. There she would become a learned lady. At her words, I nearly cried, and Hermione was pale and seemed equally upset; I was crushed. Uncle Remus, and the Blacks were all fuming for what seem weeks after that.

Before we left, Uncle Sirius came in, and announced in front of the two ladies that I had a benefactor who had been given me a full tuition to Hogwards, because of his great expectations. He then turned to me and winked his eye.

I understood right away, my benefactor was Miss Havisham; she wanted me to be ready for Hermione when she was a lady, those were her great expectations, and I would not disappoint her. I emust said it surprised me. I knew it could not be Uncle Sirius, I knew he was short of cash at present. You must remember the war was still just around the corner, and the tensions were great.

Many wizards that fought for the light, had made enemies at the Ministry, and in the case of the Black brothers most of their assets frozen.

What I didn't understand that part of her education would be on how to break wizard's hearts, and I was one of them. It was a good thing I didn't know, why worry about fate.

**Chapter 2- What fate brings** -

The years went by fast; I was chosen to go into the Slytherin house. I had proper robes, and lacked for nothing thanks to my benefactor's generosity. My stipend was the same than most of the dc wizards.

I had made good friends with Theodore Nott, from my house; he was a great nephew of Havisham, and with Harry Potter, whose father had been friends with Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus. Something had made them fall apart. It happened during the war.

I also met some other wizards, most of them nice. Many of my house mates came from families who had sided with the Dark Lord, and they tended to keep a low profile, which worked to my advantage.

However, Harry had a friend I did not like; his name was Ronald Billus Weasley, a pureblood and a stuffy at that, his brothers were equally nasty with me. They were moneyed, and he was arrogant and nasty. He also had a prodigious appetite for any kind of food; hence, he was graced with atrocious table manners thanks to his voracious hunger. I, however, learned to be the best at gentlemen skills and could have passed for a born to aristocracy and wealth without a doubt.

I particularly disliked his sister, Miss Ginevra Weasley. She had set her eyes and her claws on Harry. She wasn't a good choice for Harry; she was after his vaults and for his title.

Besides she was always putting me down, after she found out that my uncle was a Werewolf, and that my father had been a Muggle born. It was rather ironic since her mother's family was of the Light, and her father held a high post at the Ministry after fighting for the Light. Her family fought the war for the rights of all magical beings. The rights of the members of the Light, as long as they were not a Muggle or a werewolf; that was the message I was hearing.'

Ginevra and Ron were the nastiest of Purebloods, even Goyle and Crabbe, whose parents were in Australia, were nicer even if a little on the slow side.

I must confess that I asked them if they knew of Lucius Magwitch, and they shook their heads. They knew of a Lucius Malfoy, he had been a very rich Lord who had been betrayed by the Light after he had pulled several of his friends with him.

According to Goyle, his father had been one of the wrongly accused ones. I asked if they knew how he looked, and they said everyone knew the Malfoys and their incredible good looks and blond almost white hair. I paled. There was some big scandal but nobody was allowed to talk about.

They all knew Hermione, pardon me, Estella, and at least Ron had decided she would be his wife. Over my dead body, I thought. By the time I was ready to come home, I had turned into a gentleman wizard.

I had learned to be a very good wizard, had passed all my examinations with top marks. I was the best of my class and Head-Boy my last year. My magic was strong, probably the most powerful one, well along with Harry Potter, who was equally magical.

Between Harry and I, we won many tournaments against other schools.

I was the best in dueling, and in most of my subjects. We even learned how to tie our cravat, how to court your witch, how to dance the latest dances, the language of flowers, archery, and of course Quidditch.

I was nose to nose with Potter for the best seeker. At the end we were both even, however, there was always the Weasley factor, he also wanted to best, but fell short. He reminded me of someone, but I could never figure it out, it seemed important to know whom, but it just escaped me.

On my way to Uncle Remus, I saw Luna Lovegood. She had also grown, and lwvery pretty, a water nymph, but she was not for me, I had outgrown her. She had gone to a three year school, had learned basic potion making and learned enough to assist Master Wizard or work in a Magic shop; I was too good for her, but I still cared for her.

It matter little, for I had met other pureblood beauties during my years at Hogwarts, and frankly Luna was not up to my standards.

Mi 'sister' had died while I was studying; Fenrir my uncle's assistant had killed her while she was beating my uncle with a poker. Uncle Remus was too gentle, and he had been very sick after being attacked in the street by former enemies and not able to defend himself.

Fenrir knocked her out with brute force, and she had broken her head against the fireplace.

The Aurors wanted to send him to Azkaban or to Australia. However, I found out that he also was a werewolf, how crazy that was, and he had a pack to feed and protect.

The court finally decided to let him go. I started liking Fenrir right then. There were rumors that he had some influence at the Wizengamot, but it is hard to tell if they were true.

Around that time, uncle Sirius informed me, that I was nearly a pureblood, and Petunia was not my kin. She was a sister to Harry's mother, but they were not in speaking terms. He told me it was true my parents both had been aurors, and they had been killed during the war.

I was ready for Hermione, and now I just needed to make my fortune.

When I saw my Uncle Remus I realized I was above him. Thus, I shamed him by pretending that I didn't know him one day we met by chance; I saw him with his tattered clothes when I was with my new friends and looked the other way.

He came to see me later, waited for me outside of the counting house were I was learning the stock market and trading.

"Son, I know you are someone else now. You no longer need me. I know you took your Newts and Owls and will get a good job. It is ok; I will not longer trouble you with my presence." I was a foolish young man and took his offer. I pretended I didn't see the tear rolling down his cheek.

I moved into my own place after visiting Uncle Sirius. He advanced me funds for new clothes fitting my station as gentleman, and I met his new assistant Neville Longbottom; I had a vague memory of a short, dumpy boy from my years at Hogwarts, nothing to do with this wizard. Neville was nice enough, a tall handsome fellow. One day he surprised me by asking me if I knew Miss Lovegood.

"My grandmother knows her father. They were quite wealthy before Luna's mother died while making a potion, and her father lost his mind. She comes from very good stock, and my parental unit has recommended I try for her before someone else discovers her. She will receive a sizeable fortune upon her marriage left by Mrs. Lovegood's deceased grandparents. I believe, she is worth three thousand a year. I was wondering if you would put a good word for me, I would like to court her. She is very pretty, isn't she?"

This is when I started to realize what a poor judge of people I was. I wasn't becoming a gentleman but instead an arrogant buffoon.

While I was at his bureau, I saw someone observing me from behind a curtain, it really scared me, and it was not the first time. Later, when I talked to my uncle about it he laughed. "Maybe you have an admirer."

My uncle also found me a job at Gringotts. I was a gentleman and living as one. Now, I felt I was ready to meet my future. I had a vault of my own, and a wardrobe full of fine clothes. I was indeed worth of Miss Havisham's great expectations, and had met them.

* * *

Later this week,

Seeing her again

Reviews are treasured.

* * *

Later this week,

Seeing her again

Reviews are treasured.


	4. Encounters

Disclaimer JKR owns the characters the idea of the story is all mine and Charlie D.

Thanks Dear Savva for helping me to edit this work. I adore this story. It has to be a favorite of mine.

To those kind readers following the story, my deep thanks, and even more if you tell me what you think of this work.

It is written after Great Expectation of Charles Dickens but just barely.

Draco "Phillip" Lupin, adopted at an early age by Remus Lupin, had graduated from Hogwarts. His uncle Sirius had helped him get a well paid job at Gringotts. Last we saw him he had treated Remus rather poorly.

* * *

**Surprise Encounter**

**Or- Have many Pups- err babes**

I decided to stop by Miss Lovegood's to pay my respects; it had been at least 3 years since I had last seen her. Something was nagging me to mend my ways.

I knew where her house was, I had seen it from the outside while we were growing up, it was a strange little house where she lived with her publisher father. Mr. Lovegood was an odd chap, whose life was dedicated to find concrete evidence of the existence of fantastic magical creatures, which nobody had ever seen but him.

I came to the door and knocked. I was about to turn around, and perhaps you could imagine my surprise, when who should had opened the door, but my uncle Remus. He looked well; it had been over a year since I had humiliated him in front of my acquaintances. I blushed at seeing him, but he showed his superior breeding, to mine that is, and shook my hand with genuine affection.

"Dear nephew, Draco, my son, you look every bit the gentleman you wanted to become. Please enter, you are right on time for a celebration, and it makes me happy to see you are here. Please come in." Needless to say, I had heard his first calling me nephew, but being his true self, he still called me, my son. I was even more ashamed.

I promptly accepted the invitation, after all, I was quite intrigued to find out the meaning of his presence there, dressed in finery he seldom wore, and opening the door at Luna's. I had never been inside her home. It was rather lovely, and full of elegant touches and exquisite taste, okay, with some odd paintings depicting strange beasts, and nothing like the place I had imagined.

In the drawing room sat Luna with a couple of ladies who had attended the academy with me. They were all dressed quite lovely, and especially Luna who shone today, and who should be sitting by her by Nevillle Longbottom, dressed in fine robes and appearing happy. Of course, things are never as they seemed, a fact I would find out much later. Uncle Regulus was there as well, sitting by a statuesque blonde who reminded me of someone, but who that was, escaped me and the time.

To my surprise Fenrir was also sitting there, but not the Fenrir from the shop, but instead a well dressed gentleman. I wondered what was going on.

He stood up and lifted a champagne glass to recite a felicitation, in an uncharacteristic Fenrir display of superior diction and refined speech. I noticed his long nails were trimmed.

"May Remus and Miss Nymphadora Tonks have a happy long life together," the lady addressed as Miss Tonks had hair of the color of rose potpourri, and although not very pretty, she was young and her face shone with love.

"We all know his life has been difficult, and he well deserves much joy. He has been betrayed by many, and has mourned terrible losses during the long years. Her mother, Mrs. Andromeda Lovegood, Nee Tonks, Nee, Black, found a second chance at love with Mr. Lovegood, and lovely Miss Lovegood served as cupid to Remus."

He had to stop his speech when I broke into a coughing fit; yes, he had reproachfully looked at me the entire time, starting at the very instance he had started his speech.

"So, may their home be filled with many p—I mean children." And it was Fenrir's time to feign a coughing fit. Remus had blushed bright red at the slip of Fenrir's tongue, he nearly said pups. I had to cover my mouth, and Luna did the same. We both looked at each other with complicity, laughter in both of our eyes. I missed Luna, and so wished she could be my friend, once again, however, I judged her to have moved on, and respectfully decided to stay away.

I was happy to see Remus looking so well. Miss Tonks was showing her magnificent ring to the other guests who recited the proper compliments. Frankly, I was surprised to see Uncle Remus could afford such a jewel. And more surprising when I saw Luna talking to Neville with great interest, as it would appear, I had missed many important years of everyone's life.

Uncle Remus caught my eyes, and not showing any grudges he came and gave me a hug. As a man of nearly twenty, I had just recognized how young Uncle Remus really was; it wasn't until now that he had looked so well. He must have been around eighteen when I had been born, and about my age when he accepted to take care of me. I was very shamed.

He had caught me looking at the ring with surprise, and he came to me.

"Son, it is a ring from the Black house, Sirius will be later; it is part of her dowry. She was left a dowry, seven thousand a year, we will be well set. Sirius manages a trust left on behalf of the Blacks, for all their witches. I am also considering other offers, but we shall see." I assume the other offers were from the unknown pack leader, the mysterious unknown Lord. I had come to think it was all a myth;

He was not able to say much more, and I stayed over for the libations and the dinner to follow. Fenrir looked pleased but not with me. He didn't want to shake my hand, and when he muttered the word, "Ungrateful," it shamed me.

After that, I took my leave as soon as I was able. I was that, ungrateful, but I still didn't comprehend how much.

Later that year, I attended their wedding, and Nymphandora glanced at me once with great disdain, and when Remus caught her, she gave her dashing fiancé a radiant smile and a kiss. I had heard the message, it was clear, _stay away, you wretch_.

Alas, just a few weeks ago, I read that Mrs. Lupin had been murdered in her way home. She worked for the Ministry, and the paper reported it had been crime of opportunity. A drunken Muggle had come upon her and killed her with a knife. There was something about an advanced pregnancy.

I ran by Uncle Remus' home. I had been away at Bath with some chaps from school when it happened; the news was two weeks old. Uncle Sirius had not wanted to bring me back. The house was dark, and there were shutters in all the windows. Even Sirius didn't know where he had gone.

**An important Meeting**

It was a few weeks after Remus' tragedy, and I was at my new apartment where I had lived close to a year, when I received a beautifully written scroll. I was dropped by an owl I recognized from Satis House; upon seeing it, my heart skipped a beat.

I dressed with great care, and looked at the mirror at least 100 times.

"Isn't she beautiful, Draco?" Miss Havisham asked me for the fourth time, I sat down at the familiar seating room, sipping a glass of claret while the demented old bride-to-be conversed with me.

She was confined to the chair with wheels, which she propelled with her wand. The bride's veil was now ragged, beyond repair, another decade had proved too much for the fine silk. I was still able to feel true compassion for my benefactress, a feeling that would cease just in short while, as things turned out to be.

"Quite lovely," was my answer. For the first time in my life, I had recognized a different emotion, lust. My mouth was dry and my heart was beating very loud, I was enthralled just observing Hermione where she sat and practiced the piano. I sat in the brocade well knowing that I cut a fine figure, with my wavy brown hair and my green eyes; I think it is tiresome to be modest about one's looks.

Although I had heard about lust many times, and this was my first true experience. I was asked many times if preferred to bugger, and dear mercy, that wasn't the case. Thus, it wasn't until that day I had known this sweet torment. I had desired but this burning lust.

I had flirted and stolen a few kisses from witches of looser standards, groped and touched them in the dark, tasted a few nipples through layers of cloth, and in occasion touched a calf if I were lucky; those witches one can find just anyplace, they do it in hopes to capture a good provider.

However, I had thought myself to be unable to form an attraction for a specific female, although I knew of the pleasures of the flesh, at least self-induced, or to be perfectly candid, never had sunk my flesh inside that cave of allegedly heavenly delights.

The truth was that only one person had that power over me, she had stolen my heart years ago, nearly a decade ago, and she was sitting in the same room with me. Her name was Hermione Estella Havisham. She was always the object of my private releases, but I had come short to imagine the witch she had become.

She had foretold the truth; it happened the day she warned to get ready to fear her beauty, and that she would grow to steal all the wizards' hearts.

She was the epitome of beauty and sensuality just sitting there. Her face was perfection, all of her was. No wonder, half of the Wizards I knew, the ones the old witch let her know, wanted her.

The tight silk bodice displayed her enticing figure to perfection; the summer light lazily kissing her shoulders to reveal her new womanly beauty. The fitted top enhanced her slender torso and the soft mounds that demanded adoration. Her wild curls, barely tamed, were piled on top of her head. Her hair was about the same shade but the gold more noticeable, and her coloring, and appearance reminded me of someone. I couldn't figure out after reviewing all the females I had known, maybe I imagined the resemblance.

Her plump lips semi-opened, and her eyes concentrated in the piano keys, completed a divine composition; she was the witch of my dreams; she embodied sensuality; she had grown into a love-goddess, mine. Indeed she was mine, something primordial inside me, had claimed her ownership.

An older voice intruded my contemplations, "Mr. Lupin," the old witch would fluctuate between my appellatives, Draco, Pip, and Mr. Lupin. It was her game to let me know she was my superior.

"Yes Ma'am," I respectfully answered.

" Would you please accompany Miss Havisham for a walk around the gardens: It might be one of your last chances here at this home," she paused to judge the effect of her calculated words. Yes, she had my attention. I, however, restrained my response and raised my eyebrow questioning.

"You see, she came out in a great ball held in Paris, a little over a year ago. Ah, I see your concern, but only the richest of suitors were invited. Theo must have told you when he passed the invitations?" The mean witch told me with glee, I started hating her right then. She was a Slytherin, make no mistake, she wasn't a '_poor_old witch', or someone to be pitied and still had enough poison in those fangs, to maim you.

"I need you to escort her to the Ton for part of the season. You are a safe companion, humble enough; you posses the fortitude to be impervious to her charms; and you know your place." She ascertained, her lips twisted in a cruel smirk.

I was very angry thinking of my Hermione, or her Estella, in the arms of other beaus. I wanted to kill the witch, and to forever hush her malicious comments, right on the spot.

"So why don't you take her out for a stroll once she finishes her piece and make plans with her. I am sure you will not attempt to get above your social expectations, will you young man? You certainly have grown quite handsome, and I have been told you did well in your studies, for one with such humble beginnings." Her voice full of scorn; Merlin knows that had she tried to be more hurtful, she couldn't have succeeded.

"Miss Havisham, dear lady, one doesn't have to go far to understand why certain wizards rather chose to runaway from a future life of certain misery, before it was too late, even at the last minute, even at the altar. Indeed, smart wizards have chosen a life of dishonor, to one of certain torment and contempt if they were to keep promises made." I spat my venom and hope that it hurt.

She broke out in a dry and mean cackle and pulled her wand. "My family is Slytherin to the core, and we don't take well to insults. I see that you have turned down my protection; I wanted to save you from a broken heart, ungrateful mongrel."

Her eyes were full of contempt for the orphan in front of her; I wasn't afraid and kept my eyes fixed on her hardened face. It was a good thing since she wasn't finished. She continued spewing her venom while my angel played.

"You reminded me of an arrogant bastard, one who was put away for his crimes this last war, served him right, betraying his Pureblood. His father, Abraxas, was best friends with the one who destroyed my heart. Yes, it was a Malfoy who helped him to leave the country. He wasn't all bad; afterwards he gallantly stood by my side, but he was already taken. You reminded me of him." Her eyes had a faraway look while she spoke. She was talking about Lucius, my Lucius, The next words made me hope for the impossible.

"Upon seeing you, I embraced the idea you might be Abraxas' bastard grandchild, because your mother certainly must have been a Knockturn-Alley cheap hussy. We all know those great gentle Wizards seek to quench their carnal desires in places just like that. You couldn't have been born to Narcissa, Lucius wife didn't give birth to you, her baby died, Druella Black, her mother told me. Yes, it was gratitude for his limited assistance which made me want to give you a few opportunities."

Druella Black, as in Sirius Black, what was she saying? I wasn't making connections driven by lust and now anger flaring through me.

"Touché my dear Lady, you win this round. And if you must know, I'm not a bastard, my parents were Aurors who died in the last war, but that isn't a concern of yours." This is when I told her my greatest folly; which can be easily explained; at the time, I was still convinced she had been my benefactor. "I do apologize for my hothead; after all I have much to thank you..."

She cackled, "This is what I like about wizards like you, you recognize your superiors, and you are grateful for having the chance to be inside a great house as this."

My murderous instincts rose to the surface, my hand wrapped around my wand when a waft of the divine scent that had been hunting me, tickled my nose, and I decided to leave this room as fast as I could.

Finally, after all these years, I had started seeing my folly, how could I have thought she was my benefactress? She had wanted Hermione to cut her teeth on me. What if I had been someone else? This was something for later, and I had just apologized to her, an imbecile that was what I was.

She wanted her ward to try her guiles on me, to see how she could destroy me in a fell swoop. I needed to make her sorry for her actions, and just maybe she could redeem her soul.

_Quit thinking about her_, I told myself, _and concentrate on the essentials_. And that was to confirm I wasn't imaging the bewitching aroma

Yes, my nose was right, the room smelled of fresh gardenias, it was lovely, and also of vanilla and cinnamon, no question that it was delicious. My divine witch raised her eyes and made some silly comment and after a short talk, one that I don't remember much, we went out to the garden.

I offered my arm as I had learned, and she barely touched it, at least until we were out of the old witch's realm of vision. Imagine my delight, to find out she was the source of the intoxicating fragrance, and this was the reason behind my foreign feelings.

Indeed, her fragrance had triggered an inheritance unknown to me. It was as if my skin had shrunken, becoming a garment, which was too tight, and as if my carnal desires were a driving force which made me somehow less than a gentleman. I knew if I were to attempt to be less than respectful, it could forever drive us apart.

Restrain was proving to be a herculean task; all I wanted was to ravish her on the spot. To be united with her as husband and wife; my most fervent desire was to sink my flesh inside of hers, to know the pleasure of the marital bed.

Oh, if one could taste the promises beneath her garments, to have one plump breast between my lips. I was hard as the steel my uncle used to temper at his forge. A moan escaped my lips; it had been driven by my less than honorable thoughts.

As we walked to the garden, I tried my best to lose the erection. I was concerned with my tight breeches, it would be a disgrace if not for the wizard's robes; but just her fragrance made me want to posses her and made my prick twitch with need. I wanted to be sheathed in her perfection, for days to come, the deep ache that consumed me only she could cure.

I had wonder, was it my imagination, or was she squeezing my arm, just so. Every time she did it, I wanted to kiss her, the minx, when I looked at her, her nostrils were flaring, and she was biting her lip. Her skin had acquired a gold gleam I knew it was not there before. I could smell an intimate scent, I wasn't sure how it was possible but it was so.

By golly, at nineteen something had changed inside of me. Somehow, I had always know there was only Hermione for me; a fact which awoke a strange hunger, and made it difficult to exert self-control.

Stepping into the fresh, warm air had not done much to clear my head. Her touch was confusing me even more. I had not even occurred to me to question why the old witch was letting us outside without Ying or Yang as chaperones, I was sure she trusted her ward enough to make me suffer, however, her motives might have been more nefarious, she wanted Hermione to reject me and make me bleed.

I was in such a quandary, how could this be happening? Why were my cravings vampiric in nature; of course, I didn't seek her blood as sustenance, instead I just wanted a taste, a long sip, and to mark her as mine. I wanted her to be mine in soul and body, how could this be? Such feeling was foreign and incomprehensible at the time.

I looked at her and her eyes had changed, they appeared as molten gold, not a human or even a Wizarding color, it had to be my imagination, or not, her next words certainly were cause for attention.

"Pip, you smell, hmm, different, I cannot explain. Dear Draco, it is rather enticing, that is all I can say." I could not believe it, but she appeared aroused. I was going to say something when we reached the gardens; however, I knew Miss Havisham would be looking at us from an open window.

"Miss Havisham, do you want to go into the maze?" My voice was thick with desire, just as my prick was heavy and hot with need.

"But dear Mr. Lupin that would be not proper," she smiled coyly and started to walk in that direction, away from the house entrance.

"Mr. Lupin?" I raised my eyebrows questioning, well knowing her game.

"But who started with the Miss Havisham?" And pretending to be a coquette, she batted her eyelashes making us both laugh, not a real laugh, with full of desire.

Yes, she was aroused, she smelled different, and as I have already written, I never had actual sex; however, I was sure it must be an intimate scent, and it was driving me out of my mind.

I knew the scent to originate from below her waist that much I was able to discern, and It was sweet and musky all at once. How could I smell her, it was a mystery to me, and equally inexplicable was the fact that I wanted to sink my tongue in her, to taste and to drink her essence in big laps? Where were those forbidden pictures coming from, and what did they mean?

I am not ashamed to repeat it, I wanted to insert my tongue in her sex and to empty my seed inside of her; I could hardly understand what she was telling me, my eye lids were nearly closing as if was very tired, and my jaw was getting achy, gods, something was happening to me.

I was having a hard time controlling myself. After some banter, I accepted that I would be accompanying her to London as her escort. The discussion was one which I hardly understood, because my brain was jumbled; and all that existed what was my female, Furthermore, the need for her had turned me into a creature in need of mating and performing some savage possession ritual. My inner voice was calling her my mate, a mate for life.

My heart was in flames as we said goodbye. We decided, she, I, not sure who, decided I could walk from here, although the gate was in the opposite direction. I believe that she was afraid for herself.

Considering that I was about to leave, I got a little closer to her, and her scent had wrapped its tentacles around me; it was pervasive, all-encompassing, drugging my senses, clouding my judgment, controlling my body and my mind.

I felt my body exuding a form of release, a vapor which had immediate impact upon Estella. At this point we had reached the maze, and when we were barely in, she came in closer and pulled me behind a tree, into an unseen niche.

"Hermione, or is it Estella, your perfume is maddening, one could easily loose one's senses just being around you. I guess I should call you Estella, you are a star amongst witches."

This was a most improper statement, but it was nothing compared to the storm raging inside of me. I no longer cared whether or not I was aroused. All I cared was how to have her, and the idea of taking her against the tree was worth its consideration. This was wrong, and I knew it.

"Is that so? So my dear Draco, do tell what are you going to do about it? Remember, I have been training to destroy wizard's heart, but not yours." Her voices was soft almost a whisper. It was seductive and beckoned me to her net.

I suspected that under Hermione-Estelle's cool exterior, she burned as hot as I did. I I kissed her hand before I could stop myself, and boldly I opened my mouth, just a little so I could touch her fragrant skin with my tongue, I went around the entire hand, with small licks, until I arrived to the inside of her wrist. We both moaned at the same time.

Her chest and torso contracted with labored shudders and I imagined I did the same.

My witch pulled away; she covered her heart with her hands. Her breath hitched, "Pip, Draco, you shouldn't have, I don't understand much as I'm not myself, It is best if you were to meet me tomorrow at the new tea shop at Diagon Alley.. I t might be best and we will discuss the arrangements. And please don't come close to me; you must know that since the eve of my nineteenth birthday I have unexplainable urges."

Her words were music to my ears, she wasn't trying to move away and instead she said,

"It seems to me that during every month there are days when I seem to become sensitive, rather un-lady like, and I'm not sure as to my own nature. Today it seems to be one of those days. Miss Havisham is blessedly unaware of my predicament. However, it has not been so strong until you came in and all I feel is unspeakable. My mind is flooded with imagesss. I can barely control myself since you walked into the room." A small keening sound escaped her lips.

I touched her face, and she grabbed my hand and covered it with feverish kisses and small nips. It was as if she were possessed.

* * *

A/N REVIEWS ARE LOVED.


	5. Discoveries, and lies

Ms JRK owns the characters, the story is mine.

There is a new banner; the link is on my profile. Warning, this chapter contains graphic material that might be considered adult in nature. It also contains blood play, non vampiric in nature.

Thanks to Savva for looking my work over. This is a period Dramione.

* * *

Xxx

**Dishonor and discoveries**

**Back at Miss Havisham's**

"It seems to me that during every month there are days when I seem to become sensitive, rather un-lady like, and I'm not sure as to my own nature. Today it seems to be one of those days. Miss Havisham is blessedly unaware of my predicament. However, it has never been so strong until you came in; now all feel is unspeakable. My mind is flooded with images. I can barely control myself since you walked into the room." A small keening sound escaped her lips.

I touched her face, and she grabbed my hand and covered it with feverish kisses and small nips. It was as if she were possessed.

Her face was very pink, and her speech was soft and ardent. I stood there, wishing to do something I wasn't very sure of what it was.

"Is what you speak of true, and if so, you have nothing to fear, I will not do anything you don't want me to do. I am also confused, I feel as if I was a cad of the worse kind." I said it without conviction, I wasn't certain I would be able to control myself.

"So my dear Pip, what are you going to do? Better off, Draco, you don't have to fear me because you are the only one I care for, and I shall not hurt you." She leaned her forehead in my arm. I leaned and sunk my nose in her clean, soft curls.

"First thing when we get to the city, I want to go to a few bookstores, and then to the great Central Library. It just opened, and I understand the Ministry tried to delay its inauguration. It is quite controversial due to the large collection of Dark Books, some quite old and rare." Her smile was so sweet; every word she said was like music to music to my ears.

"Draco, Pip, darling, you must promise not to fall in love with me, we can be together but don't love me, I cannot love anyone. I have learned to hate the male of the species." Those words tore my heart into small pieces, how could I promise what I was now certain it would precipitate my demise. And why had she just told me not to fear her? She was a maelstrom of confusion just like I was.

I chuckled, nothing had changed in one sense, and books were still her passion. Those last words were nonsense, they weren't hers, and they were Miss Havisham's, and born from her desire for vengeance.

After this, I stood up in front of her, and pulled her by her arm near me. Once she was close, I buried my face in the crook of her neck; I didn't move for a short while, just had my nose right by the enticing pulse which beckoned me, and I did the unthinkable unable to control myself one more second.

I wrapped my arms around her small waist and pulled her close to me. Then, I gently nuzzled and sniffed her neck, first I tasted it with the tip of tongue, feeling her shivering in my arms, and slowly kissed her sweet pulse; meanwhile my hand caressed her near her breasts, just above the barely-visible, ivory pillows.

Oh, my Hermione, naughty witch, to my delight and fear, she tiptoed and offered her lips to me. I was ruining her reputation, but that was beyond me, I wasn't thinking.

The maze hid us away from curious and meddling eyes,

Merlin, what wizard would refuse such offer? My hips were pulling towards her, but all her skirts were making contact nearly impossible. I pulled my wand and casted concealment charm, and without her knowledge I made her skirts thinner to better feel her body. I know, I was very wrong, but considering my other wishes these were rather inoffensive.

Meanwhile, our foreheads were touching, and our breaths were uneven and loud. I also casted a silencing charm, why? The truth to be told, my heart was full of nefarious intentions; however, something was amidst because I had a hard time handling my wand; what was wrong with my hands, they had become clumsy, bigger?

I kissed her forehead, very gently, blood roaring, I could hear her actual blood flowing; I must had been going crazy. I feather kissed her eyes, her ears, her cheeks. Meanwhile, I brought her body closer to mine, and grounded my hips onto hers. To my surprise she mimicked my movements, while moaning loudly.

The hand on her chest slowly lowered on to her breast. When I touched it, and felt the hardened peaks with the tips of my fingers, I groaned with pleasure, and I nearly came on my breeches when I was able to feel her body through the thinner cloth. I was sure she could feel my hardness, this was wrong, but the pleasure was so intense, I hissed, a deep guttural sound left my lips, and I couldn't breathe.

"Draco, Draco, I need something, please," I needed something as well; I needed to sink my flesh inside of hers. How can you tell the innocent such a thing?

Her bosoms were perfection, my fingers slid under the edge of her bodice on their on accord. It was at that moment that my lips touched hers. I had never kissed before; I pressed my lips against hers, and instinctively opened my mouth and let my tongue lick her lips. Oh Merlin, this was heaven. She was timid and a little afraid, but she allowed my tongue into her mouth; I was so hard my cock was in pain. I wanted to touch her breast, the bare flesh, but it was so wrong, my fingers slid closer, in seconds they had reached her nipples, and she cried with need; so I rolled one and then the other and felt them turn hard; it was my turn to cry. I bent my body to kiss them outside of the cloth, I wanted to divest her clothes with my wand, but I couldn't violate her. I kissed and suckle each bosson, while she trembled in my arms.

Then my mouth went again for her neck and something overcame me, I felt my body release something, a scent? I am not sure, but it was driving her crazy. I moved her hair and let my mouth close, and it clamped right around her pulse. My teeth felt sharper, I bit harder, and my teeth went right inside of her flesh; just then I felt something come out my eye teeth, and my mouth filled with a metallic taste, yet, it tasted of manna. She moaned first with pain, and I worried, but it was followed with pleasure and she called my name. My hands moved down and lowered around her bum, oh gods.

My hips were now moving on their own, instinctively, she was matching my movements, her calf wrapped around mine. I thrust faster and faster and was at her mouth again, my tongue mimicking my hips. I wanted more of the taste of her neck, and she offered her neck. With the taste of her blood, I screamed. My Hermione, she called my name once again, and came on my breeches, I saw burst of fire behind my eyelids while my seed kept coming, and she kept pressing against me.

Oh Lord, what had I done?

I let go of her neck, and my hands let go of her, but she held on with her arms around me.

"My legs, they will not support me." Her soft voice whispered.

I pulled out my handkerchief to dry my mouth, it felt wet around it. Bollocks, it was blood, my mouth was full of blood, hers. I looked at her neck with fascination, and heard a guttural, "Mine, you are mine." It was my voice. I pulled the wand, unable to look at her in the eye.

I casted a "Scourgify" on both, put her clothes back to normal, casted and "Episkey" to heal her neck, although it was no longer bleeding. I looked at her, and she was flushed.

I caressed her gently as if she was made out of fine china, my witch.

Her lips plump from kissing. I wonder once again what had I done. I wanted to apologize and opened my mouth ready to talk. I had destroyed her innocence when I took marital rights over her.

She finally opened her eyes, looked at my face, and she ran from me as if she had seen a monster; by Jove, she had, she had seen me. I was cad and a monster all in one. What in the bloody hell was I? I left as fast as my legs would take me. I was very confused. I needed answers.

The further I walked away from Satis House, the worse that I felt.

-**Unwanted Inheritance, Lies, and shame**. -

I was confused and decided to go and see Uncle Sirius. We had learned about magical inheritances at Hogwarts, maybe what I was experiencing was mine. I had never asked what my parents were. What had I done? I had to marry Estella right away. I had soiled her and I had compromised her. But Merlin, I would do it again? I am sorry to say, the answer was yes, in a heart beat, as soon as I was given the next chance.

The farther away I got from her home the worst I felt. I felt ill to be separated from her, my skin was clammy and cold, I was hungry for her.

I finally arrived to the Unplotted home. A strange woman opened the door, and she ran with a cry when she saw me; indeed, this was quite strange.

Uncle Sirius raised his eyebrow when he saw my disheveled state, flushed, my hair a mess. I had not noticed, but I had some blood around my cravat.

"Oh Merlin, I was afraid of something like this." Were the words out of his mouth?

We went into his office, he poured two glasses of firewhisky; I drank mine in one swig. He poured me another. In seconds I had told him a cleaned up version of what happened, never told him about the nearly defiling Estella, or even worse, using her to satisfy my base desires. I didn't disclose the identity of the witch. He was an animagus, so I could not hide the smell of my seed from him. Damn, I had to tell him some more, I couldn't lie that much.

"Son, please sit down. What happened today is not the end of the world; what you tell me is not sexual intercourse, did you have it with her?" He stared at me, his look was questioning. I thought it was, I had her in my arms, I touched her, I came, thus, I had to look the other way; but, before I did, I saw him rolling his eyes and exhaling in frustration.

Nevertheless, he continued, "And if you did, what was done cannot be helped. It is who you are, nothing wrong, even protected by the law, but for reasons you will soon understand you cannot make your claim." His voice was soothing and full of compassion.

"I should have told you know before, but I was uncertain if it would be necessary. You know about the war, it happened before you were born. Some of us were in the side of the light, and some sided with the Dark Lord. In my family we were divided, and we were always fighting. My younger brother, Regulus, he started in the side of the Dark Lord, funny that he is now the head of the Aurors." He chuckled.

"The war broke a lot of families and made strange allegiances. There were many sad love stories, and I am going to tell you one, or maybe two that are close to my heart.

Both terribly sad and very unfair; the first one is about a Lord who made an initial mistake and fought for the Dark Lord. Sometime later, he realized that fighting on the side of the Dark Lord wasn't right and switched to fight with us. Now, you must remember between us, the Wizarding kind, most of our marriages are arranged; and that blood purity is a big issue."

I was uncomfortable waiting for the other shoe to drop. Mostly, I was afraid that other shoe was going to change my life forever.

"A young couple, seemly in love, was engaged to be married; they were pair of fighters for the Light, a group which regularly met at my townhouse. Their names were Fabian Prewett and Marguerite Delacour Granger. My brother Regulus brought our cousin and her husband, a Lord who fought in the side of the dark, and he had been a firm defender of blood purity Lord Lucius Malfoy and his Lady, Narcissa Black Malfoy. They were around 4 or 5 years older than I." The name of Lucius sounded more than familiar, and I felt nauseous, it couldn't be, it just couldn't. I had been right.

During the meetings, Marguerite, who had come from France, was a real beauty and also a Veela; her mother a Pureblood, of sorts, she was a Veela, and her rich-aristocratic father a Muggle born wizard, hence not a pureblood, and she started falling for Lord Malfoy. "My uncle seemed to want to elicit a response from me. There was none, I could see where this was going.

"Yes, I have heard about Veelas, we had a Beauxbatons' group to come for an exchange two springs ago. Many were Veela, very beautiful and attractive; they supposed to be quite ugly in their Veela stage, the look like harpies when angry or threatened" I said, liking this less and less; I felt quite nauseous and wanted to run away.

"Yes, you are right. But that is just one kind, they are several more, and not all females." I got up for another Firewhiskey, and he waited for me to drink it.

"Now I am going to deviate a little bit. Let's talk about your uncle Remus, who I know you have not seen him in a while, and I am rather disappointed. Your uncle's father is actually a Lord, in the magical world. His father's name is Lord Greyback. He is quite rich, and a bit of an eccentric. Remus decided to be poor and told everyone a terrible lie, he said that he was bitten; but he was neither bitten, nor poor;" he chuckled and shook his head.

"He is as entitled as I am. In fact, he is his father's heir. He is just ashamed of being a werewolf. He is had his share of misery. "

He paused and searched my face for any reaction to his words. I was so ashamed, I had treated my Uncle like rubbish, and he had treated me with love and kindness. I knew to have blushed, my eyes were downcast and my stomach didn't feel well.

"I know the name Greyback means nothing to you, I will soon tell you some more. Werewolves transform only during a full moon, and they are quite dangerous during their transformation. I am sure you never saw him battling transformation, because he could do it at will. The point is that he is not a werewolf; the scars in his face are from battles in his youth. He hates what he is, a shifter. He made up the part about being bitten, not sure why."

He looked at me again. I didn't understand where he was going.

"Hating what he is doesn't change it. He even changed his name to his mother's name. Lupin means wolf. He will live up to 250 years easily, bar an accident, and look young most of his life. Veelas are also pretty much the same, did you know that? They are quite fortunate if you think about it. They can grant the same to their mates upon marking them. Lord Greyback was born in 1740, and seems in his forties. "

Once again, he assessed my reactions.

"So getting back to the issue, at the meetings, the married Lord and his wife met their destined mates, who were not their spouses or spouses to be. Ah, I forgot, Fabian Prewett, the Weasley's uncle, had a confrontation with one of Remus relatives, who scratched him during a duel. It was not full moon and did not transform him into a werewolf, just sensitive to the full moon.

So Fabian had grudges at many levels, and against many of the group. The scars changed him. To make a long story short, Marguerite fell in love with the Lord. The war was coming to an end, and when Fabian found out that Marguerite was pregnant, and it wasn't his, he went crazy. "

"Marguerite ran away and hid, while Fabian, who was Regulus' boss at the time, had the Lord declared a Dark Lord supporter. He had him taken prisoner at the end of the war. He originally sent him to Azkaban. He was marked for the Kiss. I was his lawyer, and had it commuted to Australia, but it was totally unfair. To make it worse, he had to deal with tragedy in his own home, what terrible times." I could see the immense sadness he felt; his eyes were cloudy with tears.

"Fabian was always keeping a close eye on all of us. We all had to take extreme precautions, and I had to do things I have regretted for a long time. I let my guard down. One day, I was followed when I went to see Marguerite. She had hidden at one of her parent's homes, and by going to see her I helped him to find Marguerite once again. She now had a nearly two year old baby, and he demanded for her to send the baby to an orphanage and to marry him."

I knew it; I was Lord Malfoy's son. I had been with my father; I wish I could see him. He was still talking, I needed to pay attention.

"She refused, and within twenty four hours Aurors came to pick her up. She was accused of murder, and she had just time to send me an owl."

He was no longer looking at me, when his housekeeper came; she couldn't take her eyes away from me, "Lord Black, Mr. Dickens here to see you."

"Oh," I said, "Should I perhaps come at a more convenient time?" I wanted to leave, I was not sure I wanted to hear the rest. As it was, I had heard enough.

"No, you must stay, Charles is a Muggle born, and he writes stories for the Muggles, quite fascinating. Many of his ideas come from stories he hears from me." He chuckled, "Not to worry, none of those people knows who we are. Even Remus has a charm to make people forget how he looks once they leave his place."

Mr. Dickens, a jovial wizard, fully dressed in muggle attire, not a cloak, no robes, fascinating. I never saw the Muggles coming into the shop. Our actual house, behind the shop, was Unplotted, and I was only allowed to go when they were not there.

After introductions and offers of claret, we continued, after my uncle gave him a summary of our conversation that Mr. Dickens recorded very fast.

"The same day, I arrived to her home and picked up her child. She had left the two year old with a neighbor who was to give the baby to me. I brought the child home, and Kreacher helped until I came back. I knew I could not keep the child here, so I did what I could. I knew it was a matter of time before Fabian came looking here." He stopped, he hoped I would say something, I didn't. He shrugged his shoulders and continued.

"I asked a big favor from a good friend; to marry a witch. She was the sister from a friend we knew from school, a muggle born with a bad disposition, she had no magic, and that made her hate all magical beings but Remus. She had been in love with my friend forever. He was despondent about his mate's death, about not being able to give home to his own child that he had found again, and all because of Fabian's vigilance."

"Fabian Prewett, is Ronal Billus Weasley's uncle. He is an Auror; I think I have seen him." That was all I said. I had a lot of questions but I wanted him to finish his story first.

"Yes, that is him. So, Remus didn't object, and he brought the child to his home. He was younger than you are now. He fell in love with the Lord's wife when he was nearly eighteen, and that is the reason he dropped out of Hogwarts, but he had already completed his studies."

"And I am that child." I said, I was trembling and felt ill. Oh, Uncle Remus what kind of Wizard was I? He was the gentleman, and I was the cad.

"I have not finished, please wait. I was able to rescue Marguerite; right before she was sent to Azkaban, the paid Aurors looked the other way. Although Fabian was furious, he was uanble to do anything. Regulus and I have been working in having the charges all dismissed, for the Lord and Marguerite, then my ward will be a Lord." He looked at me; I was stoic; I was frozen.

"Yes and what else I am saying? I am saying that you are a Veela, and from what I know about Veela males is not much, we must research, but I think you have come of age, and you have found your mate. May I ask if I know her?" Uncle Sirius asked with great interest.

"She is going to hate me, I am not a pureblood anymore I am just a half-breed. She is Hermione Estella Havisham." My eyes were downcast, I had gained a father, who was serving time, and my love was no longer possible.

Sirius laughed hard. "This must be a joke." He said, "This is not possible, as the Muggles would say a cosmic joke."

"Say it, cut it out, it is my life and my love, I must know." I was a little irate, what joke, what was funny? I just didn't' get it.

"Molly, please come here," he called.

Molly came in, and my Uncle pulled out his wand, and said a few words, and light sparkles went around in circles around Molly. Left in place was a one of the prettiest women, I have seen, after Hermione that is. She was also older by at least five years or so.

"Meet Marguerite Delacour Granger, dear Pip, meet your mother. And let me get a mirror."

My heart was turmoil of emotion, I had been crying at the grave of an unknown woman, I was angry for not knowing the truth, but understood the danger. I had seen how the Aurors behaved before. My mother had been there all the time, and she had let that monster Petunia raise me. In my selfishness, I forgot about Remus who married her for me, I was an imbecile.

My mother stood there all shy, she waited for my first move; and I behaved as a fool. Full of anger at her, for daring to abandon me, I ran from the room. All I remember was Marguerite crying, and my uncle Sirius calling me back with great urgency.

xXx

A/N. Of course around 1850 what Draco did with Hermione would be a strong reason to Marriage and certain dishonor for Hermione.

I hope someone out there likes the chapter. It is discouraging when people read and I don't hear one way or the other. I know reading should be enough, so thank you. If you all have any reviews let me know.


	6. Revelations and love

Ms JRK owns the characters, the story is mine.

There is a new banner; the link is on my profile. Warning, this chapter contains graphic material that might be considered adult in nature. It also contains blood play, non vampiric in nature.

Thanks to Savva for looking my work over. This is a period Dramione.

xXx

A/N. This is the end of the first part. I will write the second part later when I have put some stories to rest.

I hope someone out there likes the chapter. It is discouraging when people read and I don't hear one way or the other. I know reading should be enough, so thank you.

I ran into my apartment and on the way in I met with Ronald Weasley, the nephew of the wizard who wanted my mother dead and had sent my father to forced labor. His uncle was the wizard who had made me an orphan; his sight filled my heart with righteous anger.

"So Harry has indicated you have a room for rent, I need one until I can find my own place. I have my own elf, my stay shall not be long, and I am looking for a temporary bachelor's place, while the contract for my bride is being negotiated. I talked to Theo, and he said is up to you." He spoke in his demeaning attitude, as if I was dirt. I suspected he knew rather well who I was, hence his attitude about me.

"Right now is not a good time, please come back tomorrow. " I wanted to wring his neck.

I ran into the apartment and just went to sleep. When I finally woke up was the next day.

I found at least five owls from my uncle, excuse me from my cousin Sirius, one from Regulus, one from Marguerite and one, one from Estella. I read my Hermione Estella's owl first.

_'Dear Draco, Pip is too common, Draco shall it be from now on: Remember our appointment this afternoon; I will meet you at 3:00 PM sharp. The book you showed me was captivating. I would hope you will bring it with you; the poems were lovely and so feeling. I am sure we can find a time to read it again. My regards, HEH.'_

I wasn't feeling well, and being away from Hermione was hurting. I stuck my nose to the scroll, and found she had dabbed it with her perfume; it was so exquisite, and the want it awoke was never ending. I needed to buy a book on Veela's and perhaps look at the library. And wait; come to think of it, Sirius, my cousin, had told me there were two love stories. Which one was the second? I had an idea and needed to ask him.

It was with a trembling hand I opened my mother's letter. It was her right not to speak to me, I had been a brute.

_'Mon fils, my dear, handsome son, forgive my writing, I cannot stop shaking. I have seen you from afar many times, but never so close to you in eighteen years. Bless Sirius for he has hidden me for years now; without him I would have been destroyed by a mad wizard. Never believe what you might hear about your father, those rumors are lies. He worked for the Light for the last year and was loyal but my ex-fiancé Fabian Prewett sought to soil his reputation and managed to accomplish so for the meantime. Your dear cousin Regulus Black is working in getting our names cleared. _

_Please come and see me, I long to embrace you and have you call me Maman; these years have been painful, albeit the suffering, I don't regret staying away from you to allow you to live. _

_I cannot start to believe that are so handsome and tall and would love to see your true appearance. Sirius could let you see how you really look is only your coloring. With all my love and affection Votre Mere '_

The last two letters were yelling at me for being insensitive. Regulus told me Amelia Bones had already signed the pardon, and for Lucius to come and sign to have all restituted, but arrangements must be made so your father arrives here in safety.

First and foremost I needed to see my mother. Emotional doesn't describe how it felt to have my mother's arms around me.

"Mother, forgive me." I opened my arms to her when she opened the door. She was in her normal appearance and blinded me with her beauty. She was 18 when I was born, and e looked very young and quite beautiful, my mother. At the first moment, she was shy, and I held her while she cried. I could see some of myself in her features.

Sirius came and touched my shoulder, and I felt magic go through my body. I looked at my hands and they were very thin and long, slender, I noticed my pants were a little too short, and my coat and shirt were as well. He brought a mirror. My hair was pale blond, I had seen the color before, my eyes were no longer blue, but ice grey, my jaw more square, yet still pointy, but it was basically me, with skin of the color of alabaster, and the face, the face was one I had seen before. Should I say something? What if I was wrong, maybe not?

"I think I saw my father, but he called himself Magwich. I was nine and half. He was badly dressed; his hair was my color, now."I told them and my mother listened with tears on her blue eyes. "—I think he was Prewett, scarred and nasty. Fenrir, I guess Lord Greyback held me back while father looked away from where I had disappeared, and Prewett kept looking around hoping to catch me again."

"Yes, that was your father, and it was Prewett indeed,"uncle Sirius looked at mother, who was now sobbing.

A few minutes later, Sirius re-casted the charms and we were back to the familiar cover. "It is safer until we get the official pardons, I think it is done, and are we are waiting for the final approval. I hope to have it on hand any day. However, Fabian won't stop being a problem." I wished, I had mention Ronald B Weasley at that moment.

After a long conversation with my mother, I learned that Veela inheritance was not passed from a female to a male, however, my father had been also a Veela, but from another type. She was sure I was a powerful wizard. I found out about my French Family, and that my father Lucius Malfoy, who I hadn't met, had promised to marry her, and I was his only child. His wife had a baby from her mate, but Sirius looked at her to be quiet.

I didn't have to ask because I no longer needed verification. I knew the truth, I wished I could tell my Uncle Remus, but something told me he already knew.

"Uncle Sirius what have you heard about Uncle Remus, about his wife? I went by his home as soon as I heard, and the house was empty."

"He left to live with his father, our cousin Nymphadora died in her way to St Mungo', and they took her baby out. You must go and visit him, share the news with him." Sirius mien was somber as if he wanted to communicate something important.

"Be careful, now that the pardon is evident Prewett will be on the prowl". Once again, I failed to tell them about Ronald.

"May I be w/o glamour?" I asked hopefully, but no sooner I said it, I realized the folly of my question.

"Son, be patient, when your father arrives, and after he has signed the papers, then a lot of different events can be realized."

I looked at the time, and before I left I was put back to my old appearance.

At the tea room, I waited for her at the darkened corner. Finally, I saw her coming in her smart afternoon dress; however I was not the only one who saw her, several wizards were looking at her with desire, and I hissed angrily.

She shyly sat by my side. When she touched my hand gently to greet me, I was drunk with want and need for her. I noticed her attire. She wore a smart short cape and a large hat covering her face.

After one torturous hour, we had made plans for the next days. To my surprise, she dropped a small piece of paper in my hand, '_Follow my lead, and don't ask any questions.' _

_"S_o dear Pip, I mean Draco, we must say goodbye, unless you would like to accompany me to run a few errands." She said in a dismissive voice, one that said I would rather you didn't. My hands were sweating.

"I have something we should discus first, it is of a great urgency." I hated myself, but we needed to find something out.

"I will sit for a minute, perhaps one should have a taste of the delicious orange tea you are having." She was certain of my choice of beverage.

"Perhaps chocolate with orange rinds, my dear, you are a little off, I am having chocolate." I looked at her blushing.

"So what is so important? Please follow me." She touched my hand, and I was ready to follow her to the ends of the earth.

"Do you want me to follow you forever?" she nodded her head biting her bottom lip coyly and all I could do was moan very soft. I saw her yesterday her lips half opened, her eyes closed in the midst of ecstasy, and I could hardly control myself. My mind forgot the warnings; she was being honest for the first time.

"So my dear friend, I am afraid I cannot wait for my tea, I must take my leave." She winked her eye, and she left.

I left enough coins to cover for the beverages and followed her. She was waiting her at the Apparating point.

"Side along, so please just hold to my arm," she whispered.

I felt the familiar belly tug. I opened my eyes; we were at a meadow; where? I didn't know. She ran away from me, and the lust that had consumed me yesterday was full blast back. Her aroma was enticing, and I ran after her but in seconds she was gone and couldn't see her. I heard a noise behind the tree, but she was not there. I looked all around and nothing. I went out to the meadow, and in the center sat a medium size wolf.

I pulled out my wand carefully; however, there was something familiar about the wolf. It had the strangest colors, chocolate brown with streams of gold. The mane was amazing and the tail was curly. Hmm, it was when I looked at her eyes, and her smile; yes, I said her eyes, and her smile, I knew them. I walked towards her, and she ran towards me and pushed me down and licked my face.

I hugged the naughty wolf, a shifter; she transformed back with her clothes in place, Hermione.

I was right, I embraced her and she held me back. We looked at each others' eyes at what seemed for hours.

My fingers touched her beautiful face gingerly. For now, gone was the haughtiness out of her face, there was only my witch, my wolf left. I knew her parents, yes, I did. For a minute tears filled my eyes. I had treated her father badly, would he forgive me? That was a question I could not answer well at that time. For now, we had all the time in the world.

"Estella, are you mine Hermione now and forever after? I have loved you all my life." I asked before kissing her. I wanted to posses her, her blood was calling me. I was aware that before I had done something to make her want me, I wouldn't do it this time. I looked inside those expressive eyes.

"My Pip, my Dragon, my sweet Draco, I shall be yours forever, you are my mate, wolves only have one. Nobody shall have you but me. There is still Miss Havisham to deal with but for now, there are only two beings, you and I. We will face the rest together. I cannot break my mate's heart; it would be as breaking my own. Hold me and kiss me."

My lips closed upon hers, and I knew a love story was being written, Estella and Pip, or was it Draco and Hermione.

When her lips touched mine, the world around became hazy, I was still holding my hand, I casted a concealment charm around us and my arms held her close to me as I lay us down upon the soft grass.

The softness of her lips upon mine, opening and allowing my tongue to taste her, were a taste of heaven. I groaned in desperation, it just wasn't enough. Apparently she felt the same; her tongue entered my mouth, and her body pressed against mine. I wanted more, I would never have enough of my witch, everything was well for now, and the future was upon us. I knew that no matter what we would be together in the end, and that was good enough for now.

End of the first part.

* * *

A/N. I will later write the second part. The interest in this story is minimun, and I wanted to wrap it up. For now they are together and all the misteries have been solved.


End file.
